The Hero's Blade
by GhostKing22
Summary: Percy meets Cassie at school and she saves him from a monster. He then convinces her to go to camp. But when a threat arises and a prophecy declares that they need Percy and Cassie's help, will they be able to save the world or will it be destroyed? Percy\OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, the series, the movies, or any character from the series.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction. I've wanted to write one for a long time so here it is. This will not be one of those fanfics where Percy is stronger and more powerful than the gods and is able to beat a whole army by himself. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, good or bad. Also, feel free to leave any suggestions you might have of how I can improve or of what you would like to see in this fanfiction.**

Percy Jackson was having a nightmare. As usual for demigods, nothing out of the ordinary there. However, the nightmare was quite different to what he was used to.

 _He was standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean on a windy night. The wind was blowing strongly at his back. Then he heard a voice, a voice that was deep like thunder. It sounded evil. "Percy Jackson." He heard the echo of his name several times, adding a creepy effect._

" _Where are you?" he asked, looking around. "Who are you?" Percy was looking around, trying to identify the source of the voice._

" _I am everywhere and nowhere. As for who I am, you'll find out soon enough," said the voice in an amused tone._

" _Yet another straight answer from an immortal. I really love these guys." Percy heard the voice chuckle, a deep and not necessarily amused laugh._

" _I am here partly to give you a gift. A vision really." The scene shifted to Half-Blood Hill._

" _Why am I here?"_

" _To watch your friends die." The scene now zoomed in to the camp. What Percy saw horrified him. Percy saw most of the cabins on fire, the rest already collapsed into dust. The Big House was oddly left untouched. He saw Chiron lying down on the ground, unconscious. And Mr. D was nowhere to be seen. He saw many of his friends dead. He heard the muffled screams of demigods inside the cabins. He tried yelling but nothing came out. He heard the voice of his best friend Grover._

" _Where's Percy? We need him!" Percy could only watch, unable to do anything. He had never felt so helpless in his life._

" _Why are you showing me this?" demanded Percy._

" _I am only showing you what will happen. Prepare yourself." The scene shifted again until they were back to the cliff by the ocean. Percy felt he cliff crumbling under his feet until he was falling towards the ocean. "Sweet dreams." The voice chuckled again and everything went black._

Percy woke up with a start. His entire body was sweating profusely. He looked at his clock and saw 5:21 in bright red colour. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep after _that_ dream. He kept thinking about what happened in his nightmare. Would camp Half-Blood actually burn? Would he really be powerless to help? He hoped not. That was his biggest fear, being unable to help people when they were depending on him to get them out of a fix or a tough situation. His fatal flaw was loyalty after all. Everything he did, he did with the intention of helping the people around him, not matter if they were his friends, other demigods, his family, Gods, or even mortals. He _hated_ letting people down. He couldn't help but feel inferior and worthless in those moments. That was why he hated being a demigod, because you were put in these kind of situations all the time and you were always being tested (and the fact that soo many monsters and immortals wanted him dead-that kind of sucked too).

"Percy, breakfast!" his mom interrupted his train of thought. He decided to stop worrying about it for now. He could tell Chiron about it once he had the time to Iris-Message him.

Little did he know he would be seeing Chiron sooner than he thought.

"I'm coming mom!" Percy yelled. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and made his bed before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Percy, you look terrible!" gasped his mother.

"Thanks mom. You know, I do get it from you and dad." Paul started laughing but stopped when he saw Sally giving him a death glare.

"That's not what I meant Percy and you know it. What happened? Did you have another nightmare?" she inquired.

"Me? Have a nightmare? No way, where did you get that idea from?" The sarcasm in his voice was all too evident.

"Percy!" she chided.

"Yes mom, I had a nightmare," he sighed. He gave her all the details of his dream except for his friends dead. That was too disturbing to share, plus he didn't want his mom to worry even more than she was now.

"Did you recognize the voice? Is it someone you've already seen or fought against?" asked Paul.

"No Paul, I've never heard that voice before. Believe me, if I had I wouldn't have forgotten it."

"All right, that's enough depressing talk for one morning," interjected his mother. "Percy, how many pancakes would you like?"

"Just 5 or 6, I don't really have an appetite right now."

"Percy, 5 or 6 is a lot for most people with an appetite," laughed Paul.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

When Percy was done with breakfast, he quickly went brush his teeth before going to school. He then said goodbye to his mother and Paul before heading off to school. He got to school just on time (as usual) and was at his locker when he heard an announcement over the PA system.

"Perseus Jackson, report to the office at once." It was the principal, Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson hated Percy, hence why he always called him Perseus. Percy also wasn't exactly fond of him, and he made it quite obvious sometimes.

"Why am I here, again?"

"You are here because you are being punished for your actions last week during the meeting."

"The meeting last week? I didn't even do anything!" he protested.

"Any more arguing will result in double the punishment," threatened Mr. Johnson.

"Not like it can get any worse," mumbled Percy.

"What was that?" he asked in a threatening voice.

"I said fine," snapped Percy. This is how Percy found himself outside, cleaning up the school yard. I mean how unoriginal can you get? There had been games played outside the whole previous day (it happens once a year), and Mr. Johnson picked 'the most responsible, dependable, reliable, and kind-hearted person he could think of' to do this job for him. His voice left Percy in no doubt that he meant exactly the opposite of what he was saying.

"This guy is even worse than Mr. D," mumbled Percy angrily. It wasn't totally Mr. Johnson's fault as the mist made him see something that wasn't real, but did he have to give Percy such a stupid and long job to do? And did he have to add that part when he listed off all of Percy's 'qualities' that made him the perfect candidate for the job?

While Percy worked, he saw someone staring at him from afar. It was too far away to identify if the person was a male or female, but Percy thought it was creepy either way. When the person noticed Percy had spotted him\her, the person turned away and walked away.

"Well that was strange," said Percy.

No one answered. Thankfully, because he was alone.

All around Percy, he heard birds chirping. Then, suddenly it went all quiet. He looked up because he thought that it was strange that every single last bird stopped chirping at exactly the same moment. What he saw was shocking. Where there had been dozens and more dozens of birds, there was not a single one left.

"Not a single bird left?!" exclaimed Percy out loud. Obviously they had sensed something that he hadn't.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him in the back of his arms and pull. He felt the thing fly away with him. He managed to turn his head in mid-air and see what had him. It terrified him. This thing had a huge beak, and evil red eyes. It looked similar to an eagle, but with the body of a predatory cat. It was a gryphon, and it had grabbed him with its claws. Percy couldn't even reach in his pocket and pull out Riptide to try to defend himself. He was powerless, just like in his nightmare.

Then, without warning, three arrows whizzed past his face and stuck in the gryphon. It let out a horrible screech and dropped him. Thankfully, the monster hadn't flown high enough yet that it caused damage when it dropped him. It still hurt of course but no broken bones, which Percy appreciated. He would be one big bruise in the morning though. The monster flew off before it could be shot at again.

Percy looked around for his saviour and saw the same person that was watching him earlier. This time the person obviously had a bow and it was looking off in the distance where the gryphon had flown away. He could see better this time as the person was closer and he could tell that it was a girl. As he got closer to thank her, he noticed details about her and it was no exaggeration to say that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had brown eyes, light brown hair, flawless skin. He felt his heart jump. He couldn't help but stare at her and he almost forgot what made him go there in the first place.

"Um... ah... thanks for shooting that monster," he said gratefully but somewhat stupidly. She shook her head but was laughing slightly.

"It's not like I would let a monster drag off a fellow demigod."

"You're a demigod?"

"What gave it away, the fact that I could see the monster, the bow and arrows, or the fact that I just told you?"

Percy was a little hurt by her response but he understood that he had asked probably the stupidest question of his life (and there had been many).

"So why were you staring at me earlier?"

She blushed slightly at his question but shook it off. "I just had a feeling... it was like I knew that something was going to happen to you."

"So you were protecting me?"

"I just had this feeling that you would need help."

"So that's a yes?" asked a smirking Percy.

"Yes," she responded, glaring hardly at Percy.

"Well thank you, I certainly do appreciate it. It's not every day an amazingly beautiful girl is there to protect and save me."

She blushed again. "Like I said before, it's not like I was just going to leave you," she responded.

"Hey, isn't it weird that I don't even know the name of the girl who rescued me?" he tried hinting.

"No, not really, strangers do kind these for each other all the time," she answered.

"Come on, just please tell me your name," he pleaded.

"Fine, it's Cassie, Cassie Cole," she said softly.

"Cassie is a lovely name. I'm Percy Jackson. It is a real pleasure to meet you." He said while smiling.

"Thank you, I like it too. It's nice to meet you too Percy," she responded, also smiling.

"So which God or Goddess is your parent?"

"I'm the daughter of Hermes."

"But you use a bow and arrows?" Percy asked, confused.

"Well I was a little far away to be able to use my dagger." She answered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't get defensive, I wasn't complaining, believe me. I don't care what weapon you use."

Percy then proceeded to ask her many questions like: have you ever been to camp? Why not? Where have you been staying? Have you ever been attacked by monsters? He concluded that she was one of the most powerful of Hermes' children he'd ever seen, maybe even the most. She hadn't been to camp because she hadn't wanted to leave her mother, but recently there had been many monster attacks so she was considering going to camp to minimize the risk of her mother being caught in an attack and harmed or worse.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to come to camp and train, not that you really need it. But it would help to keep you and your mother safe. You could always visit your mother during winters or something."

"I think that's a good idea Percy."

The ride to camp was uneventful (for once), and once they got there, they heard someone's voice.

"Cassie Cole, I've been waiting for you."

 **AN: My first chapter done! Please let me know what you thought of it and any suggestions you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, the series, the movies, or any character from the series.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been quite a while. I'm very sorry for waiting a year and a half to update. It's been quite hectic for me during that time. I've had quite a few lows and there have been things I've needed to get over. Thank you for your immense patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Last chapter:**

" _I think it would be a good idea for you to come to camp and train, not that you really need it. But it would help to keep you and your mother safe. You could always visit your mother during winters or something."_

" _I think that's a good idea Percy."_

 _The ride to camp was uneventful (for once), and once they got there, they heard someone's voice._

" _Cassie Cole, I've been waiting for you."_

 **Now:**

Percy and Cassie stared at the figure who spoke with confusion and shock. The confusion was from Cassie; she had no idea who this was. However, the shock was etched all over Percy's face. He couldn't understand why Grover had spoken those words.

"Grover?" He asked with wide eyes. "What in the gods sake are you talking about?"

Grover turned his head to look at the party of 2. He seemed as baffled as Percy at the words spoken.

There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Uhhh… I assume you are this Cassie Cole that I spoke about?", Grover asked hesitantly, looking at the girl standing with Percy.

"What in Hades is the matter with you, you dolt? First you tell me that you've been waiting for me, then you pretend like you don't know who I am?", she screamed aggressively at the now wide-eyed Grover. She then stepped closer to him and looked like she was about to hit him.

Just at this very moment, Chiron conveniently chose to trot over to the agitated group. He asked in that gentle but firm way of his what exactly the problem was. There were a few moments of silence before Cassie exclaimed:

"This goofball said that he'd been waiting for me in a totally creepy voice as soon as Percy and I arrived together!"

Chiron raised his eyebrow at this statement, making the 2 demigods and the satyr blush, although for differing reasons. Cassie blushed because even though she was aggravated, Chiron made her feel as though she was a child. She felt like she'd gotten herself in trouble even though that wasn't the case. Percy assumed he had raised his eyebrow at the part where she said that she and Percy had traveled to camp together, something that Percy was embarrassed about because, well come on, she made it sound like they were a _couple._ As much as Percy would have been fine with that based on his first impression of her, he didn't think that that would be happening anytime soon. Grover blushed because, well, she made him sound like a total creep and a pervert. He wondered if Chiron would discipline him.

"Grover?", Chiron asked.

"Hmm?", replied Grover distractedly.

"Would you care to explain that statement, my boy?" asked the mentor. He had a slight twinkle in his eye as he asked the question, as if he found this a little amusing.

"Well…", began the satyr. He explained how he had felt a strange feeling throughout the day, like a presence surrounding him, following his every move. He had just put it off as nerves initially, having heard about Percy's close call with the monster. How word had gotten to him, Percy had not idea.

He continued by saying that he had felt a cold presence inside of him just as Percy and Cassie had stepped inside the boundaries of the camp, and that he had indeed spoken the words, but they were being forced out of him. It was almost as if he'd been… well, _possessed._

The look of amusement was now vanished from the face of Chiron. He looked apprehensively at Grover. The son of Poseidon's face was pale. Cassie may not have known much about being a demigod or the demigod world with the exception of weapons and how to use them, but she definitely knew that this situation was not normal.

"Eidolons?", asked Percy.

"I do not know, my boy", replied Chiron. "Perhaps in time we will be able to tell."

"But... How would they penetrate the borders of the camp?", Grover asked fearfully.

"Stay calm Grover. First we must be sure that it was indeed done by eidolons before we can assume things and just to conclusions", Chiron interjected calmly.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely start to my time at camp. Don't you guys ever have nothing to do?", Cassie put in sarcastically.

At this, Percy smirked and informed her that, as a matter of fact, they didn't. There would always be monsters to slay and even demigods, Gods, Titans, or other beings to battle. After hearing what he had to say, she looked deflated to say the least.

"Now, there is no need to be negative. Of course we get to relax sometimes", said Chiron, flashing Percy a look of warning that said: _not now._ Percy shot Chiron an apologetic look.

"Well,", the trainer of heroes continued, "perhaps you'd like a tour of the camp, Cassie?'

"I suppose that would be helpful", she replied.

"Percy, would you mind? Mr. D is waiting to play a game of pinochle in the Big House."

"Sure, no problem."

Cassie's eyes flashed with annoyance at this, although he wasn't too sure why. Chiron saw the look she had but wisely didn't comment on it.

"Come with me Grover. Perhaps we can discuss this, ah, _issue_ further."

Grover looked at Percy and Cassie sadly, then turned away and followed Chiron. They heard the _clop-clop_ of Chiron's hooves on the way to the Big House.

Percy grabbed her arm and said:

"Let's go."

Cassie gave him a glare and said:

"As soon as you _let_ go."

Percy did as she said and they started down the hill.

 **Line Break**

After showing her the lake, the climbing wall, the volleyball and basketball courts, the stables, and the strawberry fields, he finally brought her over to the cabins to finish up with the tour.

They were pretty impressed by the Apollo campers scoring baskets from their own side of the court. The Hermes campers they were destroying were sweating profusely while their opponents looked totally comfortable, as if they were just on a leisurely stroll.

She hadn't really said much and Percy was wondering if he had done something to offend her.

Percy shook it off and figured he'd ask her about it later.

They started off with the Zeus cabin, Percy figuring he'd throw a fit if he didn't start with him first (it had happened before). At this thought, they heard thunder rumbling in the sky. Cassie looked up.

"There's thunder."

"Mmm hmm", Percy made a noise, not even looking up.

"But, there aren't any clouds!", she exclaimed, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah, that's Zeus." More thunder. " _Lord_ Zeus. He tends to get frustrated if he isn't given first priority, which I have been known to do on occasion", Percy explained, winking at her.

She just looked very unimpressed at his wink.

He wiped the look of his face and continued the cabin tour. They skipped cabin 2 as it wasn't really anything special. They made their way over to cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin.

"And this, is my cabin."  
As she looked at the cabin, her features grew softer. There was something about the cabin that seemed to unwind her.

"I like it", she whispered. Percy just grinned at her and she blushed a little bit but tried to hide it.

They continued the tour. Cassie did not seem to like the Ares cabin, both the people and the design of the actual cabin, not that that was something that wasn't understandable. She looked intrigued by the Artemis cabin and why she even had one at camp. Percy explained that it had to do with respect and it was to prevent offending the goddess. She also liked the Demeter cabins, with all the plants and fruit leaves growing everywhere. They even had grass on the roof of the cabin!

As she looked at the various cabins, Percy studied her expressions. He liked how her lips curled into a smile and her whole face lit up when she was looking at something that made her happy. He did of course think she looked funny when she looked at the Ares cabin.

Now that he was able to take and get a closer look at her, Percy realized just how breath takingly beautiful she was. She had milk chocolate brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. He loved how it was splayed all over her face, framing it nicely. She had big, bright, blue eyes that seemed to reach into his very soul.

Her body was lithe and athletic. She was thin but strong, quick but graceful.

And as for her personality, she seemed strong minded, tough, but nice, charismatic, and ambitious. There was something undeniably attractive about her. He seemed to be finding himself being drawn to her. And he liked it.

And so did he.

 **AN: Chapter 2 finished. Probably not great but I'm still getting used to being back and writing again. I apologize again for the long delay. Not a great ending to the chapter I know, but I'm getting it out here and will start better next chapter. Next update will be much sooner, probably the weekend or Monday/Tuesday. Thanks for the support. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **I can also say that the chapters from now on will most likely end up being longer than the first few, so keep your eyes out for that. If there are any questions, concerns, suggestions, or anything else, please feel free to send me a PM. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, the series, the movies, or any character from the series.**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, I am back with yet another update! ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for reading!**

 **On another note, if you want to read excellent fanfictions, I can't recommend mle199, sharkattack719, and anaklusmos14 enough. They write different types of stories and their writing styles are different, but they are all amazing and well worth your time to check them out. Now, onto the chapter.**

 **Last chapter:**

 _Now that he was able to take and get a closer look at her, Percy realized just how breath takingly beautiful she was. She had milk chocolate brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. He loved how it was splayed all over her face, framing it nicely. She had big, bright, blue eyes that seemed to reach into his very soul._

 _Her body was lithe and athletic. She was thin but strong, quick, but graceful._

 _And as for her personality, she seemed strong minded though, tough, but nice, charismatic, and ambitious. There was something undeniably attractive about her. He seemed to be finding himself being drawn to her. And he liked it._

 _And so he did._

 **Now:**

Once Percy had shown her all the cabins and had gotten her settled in the Hermes cabin, he left her to go get ready for dinner.

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

As for Cassie, she liked her cabin. She found it cozy. It almost felt like… _home._ That's one thing she never really had had. When she lived with her mother, things didn't go too well. It wasn't that her mother was mean or rude or uncaring or negligent, it just always ended up being unpleasant for a certain reason. Cassie grew bitter. It was, well, history.

After she was introduced to the campers in her cabin, she went to her assigned bunk and sat down. She didn't have anything with her, except her dagger and her bow. She thought that that was definitely a good thing. These people may be her family in a screwed up way, but they looked like they wouldn't hesitate to steal her, or anybody's, things.

She wondered if she'd ever even get to see her dad. That was something that she surprisingly wasn't able to know. Of course, she didn't know everything that would happen. Not that anybody would believe her even if she did…

She heard a conch horn, signifying dinner she guessed. She was famished. Not eating for over half a day did that to you. She vaguely wondered if she'd get to use some barbecue sauce if she wanted to…

After dinner, Cassie felt content. She had a place to stay, a full stomach, and she felt secure. The only thing that was missing from her point of view was a friend. She only had one so far… _kind of._ She did want to get to know him, however, at the same time, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She was, of course, talking about the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

She may seem like she is being overly harsh with him. After all, he did seem like a pretty nice guy, and he did have the looks of a god (thunder rumbled overhead as she thought this). It's not that she doesn't like him or would want him as a friend, but she is acting this way to prevent the hurt and the pain of him doing the exact same thing as her mother had done. She was worried about the possibility that he would act just as she had. So, she would try to avoid him.

 **Line Break**

She couldn't seem to avoid him _anywhere._ They always found a way to cross paths. She was wondering if Aphrodite had it in for her.

First, she had seen him when he had done cabin inspection early the next morning. He had given her a wink that she did not return. He looked like he wanted to talk to her, but didn't and just continued with his inspection.

She did feel bad that she was causing him disappointment and sadness, but she was protecting herself. One saying she lived by was that you always had to make sacrifices for the greater good. Of course, that didn't make it easy for her, but she figured that if she acted this way now, the less pain she would feel later on when he invariably would let her down.

Then, she saw him for Ancient Greek lessons. It was the Poseidon cabin, Apollo cabin, and Hermes cabin having lessons with Chiron as their teacher. This lasted an hour and a half, but to her it felt like six hours. By complete luck (in all honesty it was probably Percy's doing), they ended up being seated next to each other near the back of the group. It didn't help that he kept trying to talk to her.

"Um, hi Cassie," he softly said.

She rolled her eyes and simply said hi.

He looked crestfallen but kept trying.

"How are you finding camp so far?"

"It's alright," she simply stated.

"Coolest thing about it so far?"

"Barbecue sauce," she coolly replied again.

He looked quite confused at that. He made a noise of confusion and asked: "Huh? What?"

She rolled her eye again (it was almost becoming a habit for her at this point).

"Never mind."

"Okay, sure." A moment of silence. "Do you know any Ancient Greek?"

"As a matter of fact, no. _Because I'm being prevented from listening_ ," she shot back.

And that was the end of that conversation.

Later, she saw him at archery practice. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know it was possible for someone to be so terrible at one thing. He was beyond incompetent. In fact, he looked beyond help, period. But she tried.

"Firstly, your stance is horrible. How can you expect to actually hit anything if you're standing like that?"

He didn't say a word. Perhaps he was afraid of her biting his head off again. In that case, it seemed like he was a fast learner. It was just a shame that it didn't apply to archery.

"Percy, how many times will I have to show you the correct stance?", she asked.

"Until the day I die," he replied, laughing. (Which may not be that far away, he figured).

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see if you think this is funny." She turned around and started walking away from him.

He looked a little panicked. "No, wait! How am I supposed to do archery without somebody helping me?"

She stopped, turned to look at him, and said: "Well, you know Percy, I won't always be there to save your _podex._ You're going to have to learn to do it on your own." She smiled cheekily at him and left.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

Next time she saw him, it was at lunch. He was sitting by himself at the Poseidon table. She did feel kind of sorry for him. Nobody should have to sit alone and be told to do so because of rules. She thought it would be much more fair if the demigods were allowed to sit wherever they wanted. Demigods from the same cabins had to see each other al day, every day, so why not have an hour or two to sit with demigods of different parentage. The thought that this may even decrease conflict on Olympus, if the gods saw that their children could get along, they might think why can't they. Also, if there ever was a conflict, the gods would be hesitant to go against each other and their children's friends in theory. Who knew with gods though.

She kept stealing glances at him throughout lunch. Once, he looked up just as she was having one of those glances and their eyes locked. He seemed like he could tell what she was thinking and just gave her a nod. She quickly looked away and blushed at being caught, by the guy she was looking at no less.

And finally, the campfire. There was something about sitting in the dark near him, with the flames illuminating his face while the rest of the world was dark. It just seemed to bring her feelings out of her. She could hardly resist going over and sitting beside him, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder… She had no idea where these thoughts were coming from but she didn't worry about it too much.

"Excuse me campers, may I have your attention please?", a voice rang out.

Cassie shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked up to see who had spoken. It was Chiron.

"Since we have not had this event for quite a while, we shall bring it back tomorrow. You must all be careful however, that the mistakes from last time are not repeated again. Tomorrow night, we will be playing a game of capture the flag to commemorate the beginning of summer."

After he finished his statement, the crowd started cheering extra loudly. The flames of the fire grew 30 feet high and changed colour to reflect the mood of the camp. The campers clearly couldn't wait to play. She looked over at Percy and saw that he had a huge smile on his face. She drifted back into her thoughts from before and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he smiled.

There were a few problems to solve. For example, what were the teams going to look like. At that very moment, Chiron chose two captains to pick the sides.

"The captains will be ….. Annabeth and Clarisse," he decided.

Cassie figured Percy would be the first one picked. After a minor argument that lasted half an hour, Annabeth was able to choose first.

"I choose … the Poseidon cabin." Annabeth looked at Percy with a huge smile and he just nodded.

"Hmm, Apollo," Clarisse said. That was a good pick. Ares and Apollo cabins together would be hard to beat. They had that perfect combination of close combat and melee.

"Demeter."

"Hephaestus."

And they went back and forth until the teams were decided.

The teams would be: with the Athena cabin there was, the Poseidon cabin, the Demeter cabin, the Dionysus cabin, and the Hermes cabin. With the Ares cabin there was, the Apollo cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin.

In Cassie's opinion, the two teams looked evenly matched and it would be a good game tomorrow night. You might think that the Athena cabin had an unfair advantage because they had an extra cabin, but the truth is that it might even have a disadvantage. The Poseidon cabin only had one occupant, and the Dionysus cabin only had two (AN: For the purpose of this story, I will assume that Castor did not die in The Battle of the Labyrinth).

They couldn't wait to get the game going, and their attitude was infectious. It rubbed off on Cassie, and she was really excited to play her first ever game of capture the flag. She didn't know it at the time, but she would have to wait even longer than she thought to play…

 **Line Break**

They campers were all gathered just on the outside of the forest, waiting for Chiron to finish his speech. Cassie had made sure that she was standing near Percy, because, well, he was very good at fighting from what she had seen. That and the fact that she was, despite herself, feeling a kind of attraction to him. Not that she would let him know of course.

"Now, go set up your flags," Chiron dismissed the campers.

Percy and Cassie looked at each other and walked away towards Zeus' fist together. As they walked, they talked about about strategy. They would both be defending the flag. Percy would be showing her the ropes. He hoped her first game of capture the flag would go a heck of a lot better than his did, getting ambushed by five Ares campers and nearly eaten by a hellhound.

Cassie couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen but didn't share her feelings with Percy. Just as both teams were lined up face to face, ready to start the game, they heard loud footsteps coming towards them from the side. They looked to see who it was.

Maybe it should have been what it was. Everyone looked absolutely shocked, and a few campers even passed out.

She walked until she was in front of Percy and Cassie, and stopped. Percy gulped and Cassie looked appalled.

The oracle had come to see them.

 **AN: Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this one as it took longer than I expected to write. It seems that their journey is about to get started…**

 **Let me know what you think, good, bad, or ugly. Please review and feel free to suggest any changes you might want to see, or anything you want to see added in the future chapters.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
